Long Time Traveller
by ElijahMikealsonfan
Summary: There' s a witch in New Orleans, that isnt't wrapped around Marcel's finger. But Who is she? And how does she know Klaus and Elijah?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,  
so this is my first story here. English isn't my first language so there could be some grammar mistakes, because I don't have a beta. So if someone's interested, please contact me :)  
I would be happy if you tell me, what you think of my first chapter :)_

Today I decided to help Jane-Anne out. She always had so much to do and had no one to help her, except her sister. A girl with curly brown hair sat at one table. I could feel what she was. A werewolf. Here in the French Quarter. Did nobody tell her, that it wouldn't be so smart for her to stay here?

I saw her talking to Jane-Anne like the other days. Sophie was working on the other side of the restaurant. I listened into their conservation.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family…" the girl said.

"And?" Jane-Anne wanted to know.

"Nothing. Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them," she answered.

"Because people like you were run out of here years ago," I said.

She looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Armida. What's your name?"

"Hayley. And what do you mean with people like me?"

Before I could answer Jane-Anne walked around the bar and set a map in front of Hayley. I was wondering what she was doing.

"In the bayou, they call the werewolfs 'Roux-Ga-Roux'" she circled a point on the map. "You head there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

I got another look on the map and had an idea of what they were planning. I looked at Jane-Anne after had gone outside and shook my head.

"Jane-Anne, you can't be serious. What do you want with her?"

"She's important for us. She will help us get rid of Marcel, Annie."

What? The wanted to get rid of Marcel? I couldn't like him that much either, but I never wanted to kill him…

"That's a big mistake, Jane-Anne. And don't call me Annie, only my friends do." And with that I stormed of and after Hayley.

"Hayley, wait!" I called after her.

She turned around to me. "What is it?"

"Hayley you can't go there." I tried to warn her.

"Why not?" She wanted to know.

"Jane-Anne is planning something, and they want to use you for that, and I don't think it will be harmless."

"I don't care about that. I just want to find my family. Whatever it takes."

I went through the streets of the French Quarter. I couldn't believe what the Deveraux witches were planning. How did they want to get rid of Marcel? How could Hayley be useful for them? I didn't tell Marcel what they were planning, but I didn't know why.

I looked around the streets and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes. I knew exactly who he was. Niklaus Mikaelson. He went straight to Agnes' table. What did he want from her? They were talking, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. After some more talking he stood up from Agnes' table and vamped away. Where did he go? I couldn't see him anywhere.

The, all of a sudden I was pressed against the wall behind me. We were standing face to face and my heart skipped a beat. He had veins under his eyes and I could see his fangs coming out of his mouth.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked me. So he didn't recognize me. It was hard, I knew, but still, somewhere deep in me, I had hoped he still would. I decided to not tell him who I was.

"Maybe I'm just interested in the stranger that came into town," I answered him.

"Maybe you are, but I don't believe you," his face came closer, if that was even possible.

"Well that is your problem, isn't it, Niklaus?" I mumbled a spell and fell to the ground, hurting. I took the time, while he was still lying on the ground and fled.

Klaus' P.O.V

Suddenly the pain in my head stopped. Why didn't I notice that she was a witch? I looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere.  
How did she know me? I thought that I would remember such a beautiful girl, because she was. She was kind of familiar to me, but I couldn't place her face. But I guessed after a thousand years you forget the one or the other face.

Armida's P.O.V

I was sitting in the bar where Marcel was singing on the stage. He was such a show-off, but he could sing very well. He stopped after this song and hopped of the stage as Thierry was handing him a drink. Suddenly everything went silent, because Klaus was standing in the middle of the bar. Why did he always have to appear out of nowhere? I wish I could do that, because that was so cool.  
Marcel and Klaus began to slowly approach each other.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake," I knew who Marcel was talking about. Mikael.

"And yet how fortunate you manage to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated into dust", he said. Mikael was dead, that was a good thing to hear.

Klaus spoke very aggressive and alerted Marcel's companions, but I didn't stand up.

"Well, if I'd know you were coming back into town, if I had a heads up…"

Klaus interrupted Marcel. "What Marcel? What would you have done?" Why was he so aggressive? If Marcel wasn't careful now, this could end badly.

The tension became thicker and thicker as the two were standing nose to nose.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade," with that the tension broke. Marcel and Klaus began to grin and embraced each other. The two of them went to Marcel's 'private' room and I decided two follow them. I came without Klaus noticing me.

"Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" Klaus asked Marcel.

Marcel looked at me and smirked.

"I got the withes around here wrapped around my finger," he said smirking.

"Oh, I experienced another thing. A witch about that high," held his hand up," long brown hair and brown eyes. She attacked me a little earlier."

Marcel looked at me and wanted to say something but I shook my head behind Klaus' back to tell Marcel 'no'.

"I don't know, sometimes they have their own ideas…" I exhaled relieved. I was afraid Marcel would tell Klaus who I was.

"However… I'm looking for a witch by the name Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me," Klaus said.

Oh no, Jane-Anne what did you do? Was it the thing that was going on with Hayley? Marcel glanced at me and I shrugged.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with me", Marcel answered. So he knew what Jane-Anne was doing. I knew what that meant.

Klaus left the room first, followed by Marcel's companions. I rushed forward and grabbed Marcel's arm.

"Annie. What was that back there?" he wanted to know.

"Well he threatened me and I threatened him back," I answered with a smirk. "He didn't recognize me, so I just thought…"

"Why didn't he recognize you?"

"I don't know… But please don't tell him. I want to know when he finds out."

"Okay. It's your choice you know that, but don't go too far… Can you stay here, please? This isn't going to be pretty."

I nodded. I wasn't pleased with that, but I also didn't want to see how a witch is killed

"Thank you, little princess," he kissed my forehead and left.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't like that Marcel killed witches, but they went against him so they deserved it."

After a little walk through New Orleans, I loved doing that, the city was just great, I walked back to the club where everyone was still dancing and drinking. Typical vampires. I went to where Marcel and Klaus were standing and talking.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw a line in this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it to that", I heard Marcel say.

"What's going on here?" I asked him. Both of them looked at me.

"Annie? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, look the little witch," Klaus said.

"Not now, Klaus," I said as I turned around to him, "I thought I'd visit you, but I see you're preoccupied."

"Annie, please, go to your room. I'll come to you in a moment."

"Marcel I'm not a kid anymore. You…"

"Please for me little princess," he looked at me with big 'pass in boots' eyes.

"Okay. Love you." And with that I went into my room. I hoped the two wouldn't tear each other apart. I wanted to protect Marcel, but he wouldn't let me, because he still thought that I was still the little girl, although he knew, I was one of the most powerful witch. But he was a big guy, so I thought he could care for himself.

After two hours of waiting Marcel still wasn't there, so I went down to see Thierry lying on the ground with a bite-mark on his neck.

"Oh my god, is that a werewolf bite?" I asked concerned. I was friends with Thierry. He was the only friend I had in Marcel's inner circle.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Marcel said from behind me. I turned around to him.

"Are you kidding me? Not for me to worry? First, Thierry's my friend, second, he's going to die if he doesn't get help, and third, I'm not a little girl, I can help, and I will if you want it or not."

"Annie, come down. I'm sorry, I know that. But you're still my little girl; I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry. Go, wherever you're needed," I said with a smile.

I stayed here and cared for Thierry. I stayed with him as he started to fell asleep and as I was sure he slept well I went upstairs to look into my Grimoires if I could find anything that could help him. Ten books and three cups tea later I began to fell asleep over the books.  
I noticed how someone picked me up, carried me to my bed and pulled the blanket over me, but I was too sleepy to look who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's the next chapter already. I want to thank you for ten followers, ten favorites, and one review.  
I hope you like the second chapter; please tell me what you think about it.  
And I forgot to mention: I don't own The Originals, I just own my OC._

I woke up, as the sun was hitting my face. I got up and put my books in the shelf at first. I went into the bathroom and got showered. It was a very long shower. I always showered long if I had to think and right now I had plenty to think about. I was concerned about Thierry, if he'd be okay again? I had to find a solution to that problem; I couldn't lose him. I also worried about Marcel, because I didn't think, the peace between Klaus and Marcel will last so long, after what I heard yesterday.  
After one hour I decided I showered long enough and so I went out and got ready.  
As I came down I saw Thierry sitting at a table, without any bite mark on his neck.

"T. what happened?" I rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm okay, Klaus healed me with his blood", he freed himself from my embrace.

"When?"

"Yesterday, just after you went to your room. He came here again and apologized to Marcel and then he healed me."

"It's good to have you back among the living. Kind of", I smiled at him. "Where's Marcel?"

"I don't know, probably doing some witch business again, he wouldn't let me come, he told me to rest", he answered.

"Really? Again? What is it this time?" I wanted to know.

"Hey, Annie, come down, call him if you want to know."

"Nah. Don't think so", I waved and went out. New Orleans was a great city, because it was never boring here and there was always music playing in the streets. I made my way to Rousseau's to eat my lunch there. Normally I always ate with Marcel, but when he was out and doing his business I went here. I was good friends with Cami and it was nice talking to someone 'normal' once or twice in the week. Today it wasn't so crowded and my favorite table was free, so I went there and sit down. I took a look at the menu, although I knew exactly what I was going to take. After a little while of waiting, Cami came to me.

"Hey, Annie. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine and you?"

"Me too. The same as always?"

"Yea, please", I answered. She went away to get me my food, but after five minutes she came back already and placed the plate in front of me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Got any free time for me? We haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah, just a little bit", she sat down in front of me.

"So? Did anything interested happen in the last time?" I smiled.

"Not really. Just the same, old, boring job as always", she said.

"Oh, that sound so bad", I answered and we both loved. But honestly, I would kill for a normal life with a normal job. Just one day would be enough already. "Any handsome men in here?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, just some minutes ago a really good looking guy was here. He asked about Jane-Anne though, so I don't think he's free", she winked at me.

Who would ask for Jane-Anne, especially now? "What did he look like?" I wanted to know.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a very expensive suit" she described him.

I had an idea who it could be, but…but that was impossible, he would never be here in New Orleans, not after what had happened so long ago. "What did you tell him where to find Jane-Anne?" I asked.

"I told him to find Sabine", she said. "Listen, I gotta go, I have work to do."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." I stood up, paid and hugged her. "It was delicious. Hope we can talk again sometime soon." I turned around and walked out of the restaurant.  
I walked, till I found a bench and I sat down on it and looked at all the people. I liked to watch the people talking and laughing. After a time, I got really tired and closed my eyes for just a second. As I opened them again it was already dark. How long had I been sleeping?  
I went to the place where I know Jane-Anne had been killed; I needed to pay my respects. As I came there I saw Sabine, it was hard not to see her in that yellow shirt.  
I went over to Sophie and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, Soph." she began to cry and hugged me tighter.  
Suddenly we heard a loud a whistle and I knew, Marcel was coming, so I hid in the crowd. I didn't want him to see me, although I didn't know why. The vampires were approaching from everywhere. I heard Marcel talking and turned around.

"Well, well. What have we hear? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner isn't the luckiest spot for your family tonight," he always had to be so melodramatic, "Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson," 'little' lesson I thought quietly, laughing.

"We're putting her to rest, Marcel. Leave us alone", Sophie said standing up.

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left it here for a reason: send a message," what was he doing? It wasn't alright to kill her, but it had to be done, because she was plotting against him, I understood that. But that here, wasn't necessary.

I stepped out of the crowd. "Marcel. What are you doing?" I asked and I knew he could tell I was angry.

"You heard what I'm doing. The body stays here. So if anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state…"

I interrupted him. "I don't care what your rules state. You made your point as you killed her. It's done. Everyone understood it.

"Annie, this is my thing. Witches aren't allowed to practice magic in the quarter," he began to scream at me.

"Marcel, you're going too far," now he really pissed me off. I raised my hand and wanted to cast a spell to stop him from what he was doing, but suddenly I felt a pain on my head and everything went black.

Third Person P.O.V

Marcel sped over to Armida, before her head could hit the ground. He laid her down gently and turned to the vampire, that had hit her and without another word he pulled his heart out.

"No one touches her, is that clear?" everyone near him nodded silently, no one dared to say a word. "Thierry, bring her home," Marcel demanded his friend, still angry. Thierry picked her up and vanished.

Armida's P.O.V

The first I noticed again was that I was lying in a bed, probably my bed. I tried to open my eyes, but got blended by the sun so I closed them again. I heard a chuckle next to me. Now I opened my eyes carefully and after some blinking I could open them fully.

"Hey, T."

"Hey, Annie. How are you feeling?" he asked a concerned look on his face.

"My head hurts", I said, as I touched it with my hand, to feel dried blood in my hair. "I will shower now, to get the blood out of my hair," I stood up, but fell back again, because everything around me was spinning.

"Careful," Thierry picked me up and placed me on the ground without letting go of me completely. He waited till I stood normal without anything spinning and let go of me carefully. I walked to the bathroom, Thierry always behind me. As I came to the door I turned around.

"You know you're my best friend, but you can't come in with me," I said and winked.

"What a pity. But I'm going to stay here just in case," he grinned, "So if you need me with anything…"

"Of course, and then I will call Katy to tell her," I laughed and closed the door behind me.

After a short shower without any accidents (except that the soap burned in the wound) I dried my hair and got dressed again. I came out of the bathroom and saw Thierry sitting on a chair nearby.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's Marcel?" I wanted to know.

"Don't know. I have to baby sit you."

I got my mobile phone and called Marcel, but he wasn't picking up. Suddenly everything got blurry. I could see the cemetery and it was like it was calling for me and I knew I needed to go there. I was back in the real world and noticed that I was sitting on the ground.

"Annie, what happened?" Thierry rushed over to me.

"I'm fine. Just a witch thing, I have to go," I stood up and went out.  
I went to the cemetery where I heard someone talking, and as I came nearer I could see Sophie talking to a man, who was wearing a suit. I knew him; it was the other Mikaelson brother, Elijah.

"What kind of connection?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl-she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus," Sophie explained.

So that was the part that Hayley played in all of this.

"That's impossible," Elijah said.

"You know nothing's impossible with Nik," I said with a grin. Elijah turned around to me and his eyes widened.

"Armida?" I nodded as he came closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, because I never thought Elijah was the type for hugging. "You changed," he stated.

"Yeah, your brother didn't even recognize me," I smiled sadly.

"That is surprising, I thought…"

"It's been a very long time, Elijah."

We stood there in silence, before we were interrupted by Sophie.

"Bring her out," she said with raised voice. Three witches came out and stood on formation around Hayley. Elijah watched her interested, while Hayley seemed confused.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Elijah.

Elijah didn't answer her question, but obviously he wanted to talk to her. "Give us a moment please." He led Hayley inside, but turned around to me half the way. "Armida, please, come with us, we have a lot to discuss." So I walked after them into the building, which was lit by candles on the walls.

We sat down on a bench, Elijah in the middle of us two girls. He turned around to Hayley.

"So have they been holding you here against their will?" he asked her.

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these…weird witchy tests. Not that I could understand how this could happen. I mean, vampires are dead. They can't have children," Hayley said confused.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may," Elijah tried to lay his hand on Hayley's temple, but she backed away.

"What are you doing?" she wanted to know.

"He's trying to show you. You just have to open your mind. It's nothing dangerous," I explained.

"Technically, I wanted to show you both," Elijah corrected me as he grabbed my hand and laid his other one on Hayley's temple. I went into his mind (an easy thing for witches like me) and heard him talking.

"In the beginning our family was human… A thousand years ago, now." Then we saw Rebekah with long hair, wearing a long dress and calling for a little boy.

"Come, Henrik, our brothers are fighting again."

Elijah's voice was in the background. "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. This is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."  
We shortly could see how Niklaus was carrying the little boy, Henrik, who was dead, in his arms, as he screamed for his mother.  
"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was divested, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger," Elijah explained while he showed us how Mikael held a bleeding arm in front of Rebekah and forced her to drink. "Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came the terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus," in front of our eyes Klaus attacked a human and fed on him. "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was," Klaus turned into a wolf and was screaming in pain as every single bone in his body broke. I had tears in my eyes as I saw how Mikael and Elijah came running towards Klaus. Elijah wanted to run to his brother, but was held back by his father.

"Father! It hurts!" Klaus screamed. I wanted to help him, but I knew this wasn't real.

"He's a beast, an abomination," Mikael spat.

We came back to the present for a moment. "He wasn't just a vampire," Elijah started.

"He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life," Hayley continued.

I knew that Klaus was a hybrid, but I never knew, how he became one. And now I wasn't so sure I wanted to know, because it was so painful.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like yourself," Elijah explained. "Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side denying him any connection with his true self," Elijah sais as we first saw a woman, probably their mother, standing in front of a fire and casting a spell, and then we saw how Mikael bounded Klaus to a wooden cross.

"Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael demanded his son.

"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus pleaded. I couldn't watch that and closed my eyes but the sound still reached my ears, and then we were back in present day.

"Your das was a dick," Hayley said and Elijah chuckled.

I pulled my hand out of Elijah's, as I stood up. I went out of the building, because I couldn't take that anymore. It was too painful for me to watch Niklaus suffer. After a moment of calming down, I watched Sophie go in and went after her.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help," Sophie said, as I stopped behind her.

"What precisely is it what you want and what does it have to do with this woman?" Elijah wanted to know.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," I looked at her shocked.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"You're staying here with us, of course. You're a witch, you owe it to your ancestors," she said turning around to me.

"No I don't. I owe nothing to anybody. I can choose, a thing you can't, because you're bound to the city, and I'm choosing Marcel," I said loudly. "And if you're going through with your plan, you will get to know me and my powers," I said before I stormed out. Once again I wandered through the streets of New Orleans. Usually it calmed me down to see all different kind of people talking and laughing, like the world was okay, not knowing what was going on behind their backs. My phone rang and I took out, to see Marcel calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Annie. Listen can you come over? I wanted to talk to you," he asked me.

"Yeah, of course, be there in ten," I said.

As I came to the house, Marcel was talking on the phone. "You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry; I know how to deal with Klaus."

"Oh really," I said sarcastically at the same time as Elijah, who appeared out of nowhere, said "Is that so? Please elaborate."

"Annie, sit down," Marcel told me and turned to Elijah. "Elijah Mikaelson. No I got it. It's all good," Marcel told his men as the rose from everywhere. Elijah sat down next to me and looked at me, smiling, and then he turned to Marcel again.

"It's time we had a little chat," Elijah said.

"Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do," Marcel answered.

"Marcel," I said, "Don't be so rude. He's done nothing."

"Armida, it's okay. You Marcel…you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?"

"Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place."

"Marcel!"

"Annie, you know I'm right," he looked at me.

"No you're not. He's-"

"Please, Armida, he has every right to say that. We did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never recall the pesky witches of the French Quarter, no offense, Armida."

"None taken. I'm not a 'French Quarter witch'," I smiled.

"How do you do it?" Elijah wanted to know from Marcel.

"Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business," I wanted to say something, but Elijah's look made me shut up. "Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've done like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys."

"But, Marcel, he heeled him, after he had seen, what he had done," I pointed out.

"Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior," Elijah said. "And as he already healed him, I want to negotiate."

"What kind of negotiations are we talking about?" Marcel asked.

"Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest," Elijah answered.

"Whoa. Slow down. You really took Jane-Anne's body?" I asked shocked.

"Annie, o told you it was to send a message. So, Elijah, what do you care about the witches?"

"Well, that's my business now, isn't it?"

"Marcel, you have to give him the body. You proved your point as you took it, now you can return it," I begged.

"No, Annie. I'm sorry Elijah but I can't do it," he stood up and went away with his companions, so Elijah and I were alone.

"I can help you," I told Elijah, "but you can't tell anyone."

"How are you planning to help me?" He wanted to know.

I stood up and mentioned Elijah to follow me, and went up to my room. After Elijah was in the room I closed the door and casted two spells. The first, so none could come in and the second, so no one could hear what we were talking about.

"How is it possible? How can you still practice magic?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Believe me, if I'd know, I would tell you," I said, as I went to my bed and pulled a map from the house and a knife out. I sat on my bed and made a cut in my hand, letting the blood drip on the map, before I started the location spell. After a minute I found her. I looked up at Elijah. "She's at the basement, at the first room on the right. Be careful no one sees you when you get her," I said.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate it," he said and left the room. I lifted the spell around the room, so Marcel wouldn't get suspicious. In the last time my loyalty to Marcel was more often questions than ever before and it was hard to pick a side. I didn't want to pick a side, I hated that there were sides to pick at all.

I sat on my bed and was reading a book, as I had another vision. I saw Klaus and Elijah fighting. I couldn't let that happen, and as soon as I had recognized the place, where they were fighting, I jumped from my bed and run there.  
As I came there, I saw Klaus hitting Elijah with an iron rode.

"Stop it," I screamed. Klaus stopped and turned around to me. He looked at me for a moment, before he sped over to me, while Elijah still laid on the ground.

"Who are you, little witch?" he wanted to know.

"You really don't recognize me, Niklaus?" I asked.

"How would I? You're just a witch that is, obviously, sleeping with Marcel, so you can do your business."

Now I was angry. I made his head hurt again.

"I'm not sleeping with Marcel, I'm…"

Klaus interrupted me by rushing forward to me, grabbing my throat and pressing me against the wall. He wanted to speak, but was pulled away by Elijah.

"You will not hurt Armida. She's our friend, Niklaus," Elijah said.

Klaus stopped fighting against his brother and looked at me.

"Is it really you?" he asked, as he walked over to me, his face softening. I nodded smiling and he stepped in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nik, I still need to breathe," I chocked out and he let go of me.

"Sorry. But how is it possible, that you're a witch and still live?"

"I don't know. At the age of 25 I just didn't age anymore," I explained. "So will you two stop fighting now?"

"Yea, I think we're through," Nik answered.

"Great, than I can to back to Marcel now."

"You're on his side? After all he did?" Nik asked surprised.

"Yes of course. He's my brother. I don't like what he did, but he's still family, and family always sticks together.

We kept on talking for a little while, but after a time I got tired and went home. I fell into the bed without taking my shoes off. I hoped there would be peace between the two brothers, and that my brother wouldn't do anything stupid.


	3. The house of the rising Son

_Hey,  
so my new chapter is here. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long, but at first I didn't know what to write and then I was in England (which was great) but now it is finished. I hope that next chapter will come a little bit quicker and I'm going to try but I can't promise it.  
I hope you like this chapter and that you leave me Review._

The next day was pretty uneventful. I woke up, got ready, all in no rush, so when I was finished it was already 1 p.m. I went down to see Marcel and was surprised to see that he was not partying, but speaking to Thierry with a concerned expression.

"What happened?" I wanted to know, as I came to them.

"Six of our guys were killed last night in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who," Marcel explained.

"Oh… That's bad… What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I guess we have to find the guilty one and punish him, right?" Thierry asked looking to Marcel.

Before Marcel could say something I did. "Well, have fun with that, but please don't involve me in that, I want nothing to do with it," I said, waving and walking out of the room.

I decided to visit Nik and Elijah, we haven't seen each other in ages and I wanted to talk to them again, well, at least to Elijah, he was way better company than Nik. But as I came to the house I saw Hayley standing in the hallway, talking to a blond girl, who I couldn't see properly.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into and then Klaus told me he bolted. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Elijah's gone?" as the blond girl heard me speaking she turned around and sped over to me. After she stopped moving I could see her face and recognised her.

"Bekah," I said while she stood there and starred at me.

"Annie?" She asked.

"Close your mouth, you're catching flies," I replied grinning and was surprised when she suddenly hugged me.

"How is it possible?" She wanted to know, as I freed myself from her embrace.

"You know I left New Orleans and went to London. I lived there for a long time and came back a few years ago."

"But who turned you?" She was curious.

"No one did. I'm not a vampire, I'm still a witch. Believe me, I don't know how this is possible, but I think my powers are keeping me alive and keep me from aging." I explained. She didn't look, as if she had understood anything but she dropped it and turned to Hayley.

"Elijah's not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic, backstabbing wanke!" She screamed.

"How do you know, it was Nik, who did something to Elijah?" I asked her although I didn't believe that Elijah would just disappear without a word.

"You know Elijah. He never breaks promises. Klaus!"

A pair of door opened and Klaus entered the room. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?"

"Really, oh great, you can tell that to-"I wanted to say, but was interrupted by Bekah.

"They were very rude," she said innocently.

"That's totally a reason," I said sarcastically. "You know other people just walk away when someone's rude, but you have to kill them."

"Trying to victimise a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends," Rebekah said, as if she didn't hear me.

"First of all, they were my friends, probably, maybe… And secondly, he has me and marcel," I didn't know I protected him after all this year and what he had done to me, but I couldn't help it. Everyone always misunderstand Klaus, and I couldn't understand why.

"Oh yes, you remember Marcel, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the King of the Quarter now and has these riles about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up for you," Klaus said and smirked. Okay, maybe it's not so hard to understand, why everyone was against him.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?"

"Perhaps he's on holiday… or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Rebekah got up and left the room, but before she went through the doors she turned around to Klaus.

"I remember everything."

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you," Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"MY dear brother Niklaus killed the boy I was in love with," Rebekah explained.

"Okay I don't want to know more, that's a Mikaelson family thing, in which I don't want a part," I said. "But, really she's a grown up girl, she can decide for herself," I told Klaus.

"I don't believe she is so grown up, once she…" he started but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to know." Suddenly Klaus' phone started buzzing. He checked it, stood up and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah and I wanted to know.

"It appeared the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," Klaus answered.

"Yeah, I have to go back, too. By, guys." I waved and walked out. When I was about ten minutes from the house I got a text from Sophie. She asked me if I could come to her, so she wouldn't be so alone. I texted her back, saying that I would be there in ten and went to "Rousseau's". When I got there Sophie was scrubbing the table and didn't hear me come in, but in the moment I wanted to make presence known the door closed behind me and a vampire 'whoosh' was heard. Sophie looked at me and wanted to say something but I mentioned her to be quite. We walked around cautiously listening to further sounds. Then Sophie spoke up.

"Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night."

"Soph, I don't think that's Marcel," I said. I felt a familiar feeling, but I couldn't place it. Suddenly some hanging pots started moving. Sophie turned around and grabbed a knife, which she lifted in tie for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised knife wielding arm.

"Sophie Deveraux. My brother Elijah told me about you. Know who I am?" I sighed. She always had to be so dramatic

"Yeah, I know," Sophie answered.

"Then you know we need to talk," Rebekah responded.

I cleared my throat behind her, so she turned around and looked at me.

"What are you doing here, Annie?"

"Well, before you scared us to death I wanted to help Sophie cleaning the restaurant, why?"

"Could you leave? Sophie and I have something to discuss and I don't want to here when we talk."

"Lovely, Bekah. Very empathetic," I said and then turned to Sophie. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded and I left without another word. Rebekah could know that I was pissed. There were times, when she talked about everything to me but I guess they were over. I went through the park and sat down on my favourite bench. As I sat there in this peaceful area I remembered the first time I met Klaus.

_I was a girl of ten years. I had two brothers, the oldest, Emil, who died a few days ago, and whose funeral was today but I wasn't allowed to go because my father forbid it, and the other one. He was my half-brother but I loved him dearly. To my father he was nothing, because he was the son of a woman my father owned. But she died a few years ago, and so my half-brother, who never got a name, was motherless and had a father who hated him. I took care of him and stole food for him, if father didn't allow him to eat something. We were very close and I couldn't understand why my father hated him, he was such a lovely boy, and he taught me a lot, although he was just two years older than me._

_Father had sent my half-brother outside, while I had to stay inside. I wanted to go to my brother's funeral, but father said, I wasn't allowed to go because he wouldn't go either. I didn't understand him, why wouldn't he go? Suddenly I heard a scream outside. I ran to my window and saw my half-brother getting whipped by one of our servants. I couldn't believe it and stormed downstairs and into the garden. The man wanted to take another whip toward my brother, who was on the ground bleeding, barley moving, but before the whip could hit him I laid over him and so it hit me. The man didn't care and wanted to continue, but I never felt more pain. Instead I heard the man groan and then silence. I lifted my head and saw a man standing next to us. I had a bad feeling about him, so I stood in front of my brother protectively. The man smiled at me._

"_What's your name?" He asked me._

"_Armida," I answered simply._

"_Armida, a very beautiful name. You were very brave. Could you step aside, so I can speak to your brother?" I just shook my head. I didn't know, but this feeling told me not to trust this man. "And why not?"_

"_You're evil. I can feel it;" I said._

"_Ah, a little witch," I was confused about what he was saying. There were no witches. They just existed in books and farytails._

"_Witches are not real."_

"_Oh, yes they are, and you my dear are a witch. So now step aside, I promise I won't hurt your brother." And after he said that I got the feeling that I could trust him, so I stepped aside but was still near my brother just in case something happened. "So, what's your name?"_

"_I didn't get one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned twelve, 'case the fever took me… then it took her," he answered._

_The men crouched down in front of him, so he was on his level. "Did they often whip you?" he wanted to know. My brother nodded. "You are a survivor and a warrior, for you have lived through all the torture that they put you through. And survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" I was surprised by this. I would never have guessed that the man would name my brother. It was a great gesture, and I knew I didn't have to be afraid of him anymore._

"_Marcellus?" my brother asked._

"_It comes from Mars, right?" I asked._

"_Yes, indeed. It means little warrior. And my name is Niklaus, but call me Klaus." He stood and held both of his hands out, which we took._

After some minutes of dreaming my phone brought me back to reality. I had a text from Marcel saying that he found some new guys and that I could come if I wanted to.  
Of course I would come; I loved watching the new guys. Some of them were so great.

When I got to the house I couldn't find Marcel anywhere so I searched for him and found him in a parking lot standing next to a black van together with Klaus and Diego. All of a sudden Marcel rushed forward and I heard something breaking, probably the neck of one of the persons that were in the car.

"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon let's go for a ride," Marcel said.

"Are you leaving me behind?" I asked as I stepped to Marcel. He turned around to me. "So who's the new guy?" I wanted to know while I walked to him and looked at the man sitting in the car next to a woman, who was dead.

"I'm Josh," he introduced.

"Hey, Josh, I'm Armida", I smiled at him and turned around to Marcel. "Where are you going?"

"We want to bring him to the bar so everyone can explain everything to him. Want to come?"

"Yeah, why not I don't have anything to do at the moment." I climbed into the car. Before Marcel came too I was asleep already.

_It had been a couple of weeks since Klaus took us in. I sat next to him and watched Rebekah practicing fencing with Marcellus. I really liked the name, it fitted him.  
Klaus wouldn't let me practise fencing he said I was too young and it was too dangerous and not fitting for a girl._

"_Attack au Fer! Now counterparty. A hit! Palpable hit", Klaus commented next to me._

"_I'm gonna marry you some day," Marcellus told Rebekah. I had to smile about that. I didn't know what love was, I was too young for that but I hoped I would fall in love one day._

"_I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel. Another lesson?" Rebekah countered._

_1830_

_Marcel and Rebekah had just finished with another duel. He had backed her into a corner and they removed their fencing masks. Marcel was about to kiss Rebekah, when Klaus appeared and they stepped back from each other. I had just finished my magic practise, that Klaus had organised for me but by now I was more powerful than my teacher so she couldn't teach me much more._

"_There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life," Marcel assured Klaus._

"_Your life means nothing to me," Klaus said angry. I stood and walked over to them because I was worried what Klaus was going to do but before I could interact Klaus spoke again. "Give me privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case. "_

"_I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not-"_

"_And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I am the constant. She's my family," Klaus interrupted him._

"_You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire," Marcel finished._

"_And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you will never be," Klaus answered. He stormed out of the room and I went after him._

"_Klaus wait!" he turned around and looked at me._

"_What is it?" he asked as I caught up with him._

"_Don't you think, you were a little too harsh? I know your sister likes to play with men, but I'm pretty sure, Marcel loves her," I told him as we sat down on a bench in the garden._

"_I just don't want her to get hurt. She's my baby sister and I have to protect her. Just like Marcel would do with you."_

"_But he would never hurt her. I'm sure of it, I know my brother and he loves her deeply, I've seen it in his eyes," I tried to explain it. I turned my head to him and our eyes met. I looked into his deep blue eyes and my heart skipped a beat. It always did when I looked into his eyes_

"_I know that you think good of your brother, but I have to take care of Rebekah. And if there is the smallest chance of her getting hurt I will protect her from that," he said without looking away from my eyes. He lifted his hand up and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. Our heads began to move closer and suddenly I felt his lips on mine. After some time he started to move his lips and I let it happen. I had the feeling my heart was beating so fast and so loud that he would have to hear it. He pulled away and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I just nodded my head and laid my head on his shoulders. He hugged his arms around me and we sat like this for hours._

The car stopped all of a sudden and I woke up.

"What did you dream about?" Marcel asked me.

"Erm… I don't remember," I lied. He didn't need to know that I dreamed about Klaus. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know," he answered. I just had to lie because Marcel was never okay with Nik and me being together. "Well, I have to go now."

"Hey, wait I know that face. Women problems?" I asked with a wide grin. Obviously he knows that Rebekah was in town but he ignored me and walked off. I wanted to visit Rebekah to know what she had said to my brother but Thierry stopped me.

"Annie, are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah, sure why wouldn't I?"

"Well, Klaus is back and I thought…"

"I'm fine," I interrupted him a little bit too quick so he gave me a sceptical look. He knew about me and Klaus. I had told him everything after he swore never to tell Marcel. "Really, I am fine. Trust me."

"Okay, but you call me, if anything happens, okay?"

"Sure," I told him and went off.

When I came to the house there were vampires burning in the garden. I didn't know what vampires that were but Marcel wouldn't be too happy about losing vampires again. I went past them and into the house to see that Klaus had pinned Hayley against the wall by her neck. Rebekah told him to let her go but Nik didn't listen to her and squeezed Hayley's neck tighter. I casted a spell and Klaus stiffened as he put both of his hand on either side of his head in pain. Hayley coughed and spluttered, massaging her throat. I released Klaus from my spell.

"She's pregnant for God's sake. What were you thinking?" I wanted to know.

"All of this blusters about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it?" Rebekah said.

"Nik, it's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you," I told him softly and looked into his eyes.

"You just say that, because you think, I'm going to come back to you," Klaus told me without turning around. I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt me. I know he was confused at the moment and didn't know what to do but he had no right to say that.

"You know what: I never wished for you to return to me. I wasn't even hurt in that night. I was happy that I could leave you without explaining something to you. I'm happy to be rid of you because you're a selfish bastard that thinks the world would turn around him," I spat and turned around and walked away without another word. I didn't care if it hurt him or if he knew I was lying, because I was hurt as well. I sat down in the park and began to cry as I remembered the day I left him.

_It was a lovely day in 1830. Marcel was out in the river swimming and I had just finished my book when Marcel was coming in, holding an _unconscious Rebekah in his arms.

"_What happened?" I asked as I rushed over to them._

"_I kissed her and Klaus daggered her," Marcel explained simply._

"_What? I cannot be serious," I said frustrated. He just nodded and I went out to talk to Nik. "Nik what have you done?"_

"_I told him to stay away from her and he didn't listen. I won't kill you because he is your brother but I can kill Rebekah," he answered and turned around. Before I could say something he spoke again. "And that's my decision you can't change that." I left with that and went in again to comfort my brother._

_It had gotten dark very quickly and I went back into my house after a small walk. I was thinking about Nik and me. We hadn't shared a bed yet because I wasn't ready yet but he always assured me that he was okay with that. I walked past his bedroom and decided to talk to him a little bit but as I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. In is bed was a woman, naked and he was laying above her and kissed her. I knew exactly what this meant and tears were starting to form in my eyes. Suddenly Klaus noticed me and looked up._

"_Annie, wait. Please, I can explain," he said trying to stop me from walking out._

"_Don't. I think this situation can speak for itself," I didn't turn around and just ran to my room. There I packed my suitcase, said goodbye to Marcel and went on boat that took directly to England._


	4. Tangled up in blue

Okay so here's the new chapter. I'm so sorry it took such a long time but I had a lot to do and then the chapter I had written was deleted and I had to do it all again.  
So I hope you can forgive me. I don't know how fast I can upload the next chapter.  
I hope you like this chapter. It would be great if you could leave me a review.

I wasn't able to do much on the following day. I was so drawn in my memories that I didn't have the strength to get up in the morning. Even as Thierry came to me to bring the most delicious breakfast I still couldn't get up. It was hard for me to remember all these painful days in England, but I couldn't help the memories from rushing through my head.  
At midday Marcel came to me to surprise me with something. Although I told him not to enter, he did nevertheless.

"Okay, Annie, I don't know what got you in such a mood and I'm not sure, if I really want to know, but I know just the way to cheer you up again," he told as I turned away from him and pulled the blanket over my head to block out his voice. Unfortunately it didn't work so I had to listen to every word he was saying. "We're going to have a ball tonight and I need to try on the suit, that has been made for me and I need your help with that. I beg of you, please come with me, I need you there. All other people are always make compliments which are not honest," I still wasn't quite convinced but he had me to the point where I came out from under my blanket. "I need someone to tell me how horrible it will look on me," I laughed at that, not a whole-hearted laugh, but it was laugh at last.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming. Just give me fifteen minutes to get ready," I told him as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After I had closed the door behind me I looked in the mirror. My usually curled brown hair hang down my shoulders without any volume in it and my eyes were still a bit puffy. Oh, how I wished I was a vampire. I would never have to worry about my looks, because they would always be the same. After my shower I just picked some clothes to wear and went into the room I knew Marcel would be in to try on the suit.

"Damn, I look good in a suit," Marcel said, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Don't flatter yourself too much," I said as Thierry chuckles. The TV was on and I saw the pictures of Josh and another girl. "What is that?" I wanted to know.

"Don't worry about that, I got it," Thierry answered. "My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?" Just shortly after he ask the tailor accidentally pricked her finger on a pin she hold in her hands. "Allow me, darling," Marcel said and knelt down to her and reached for her hand before gently sucking the drop of blood off her finger.

"Ugh, Marcel, that's gross. Stop it!" I said as I turned around so I wouldn't have to look at the scenario. As I decided it was safe again I turned back to them, at the moment Thierry started speaking.

"One thing – I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since." I had a small idea who was responsible for that, but of course I held my mouth shut. If my idea was right than that was a thing between Marcel and – No I wouldn't think of this name. Not now that I had had the strength to come out of bed. I wouldn't think about the incidences for a long time. Just as I had thought this thought the said man came through the doors. Without a word I walked past him and did not stop when I heard my name being called. I went down into the garden that was attached to this house.

After I had enjoyed the silence for quite some time it was interrupted by two voices speaking. When I recognized the voices I wanted to stand up and go away but as I heard what was said I decided to stay.

"Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor," Klaus said to Marcel. I knew he was talking about Thierry and I had a hard time to stay still so the two wouldn't notice me.

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40s after Annie found him dying outside a hospital," Marcel told Klaus. I remembered that very well.

_The second world war was at its fullest. But nevertheless there were some pubs open and Marcel took me every time he had the chance to. He wanted for me to have fun and not to think about the war and all the victims. So we were in this most wonderful pub, we had been to once already. On the stage was a man, playing the trumpet like I've never seen it before._

"_Annie, it's time to go," Marcel said to me._

"_Oh, Marcel, please, let me talk to him. He is so amazing. Have you ever seen someone playing an instrument with so much passion?"_

"_Annie. I don't think it's a good idea. We really need to go," Marcel stood up and wanted to leave but I held him back._

"_Marcel, please just two minutes," I asked him and looked at him. He just sighed and I knew I had won. It was hard for Marcel to not give in, for I just had come back from England and he had missed me so much._

_I left Marcel standing there and went over to the stage. The man looked at me and smiled._

"_Good evening, Miss. How can I help you?" He asked and did a small bow._

"_Where did you learn to play like this?"_

"_My father taught me. He was a musician as well and so I grew up with playing instruments," he explained to me._

"_But why are you not going to war?" I wanted to know. It was most peculiar for a man of his age to not fight in the war._

"_Oh, but I am. We had a stop here and so I thought I could as well enjoy my evening," he looked at me, smiling._

"_Annie, we have to leave. Something happened," Marcel came to me and pulled me out of the pub._

_One week later Marcel took me to a walk through the town but after he had rounded a corner the beautiful atmosphere was destroyed. There were bodies lying everywhere and the few people that were still alive looked like they wouldn't be alive for too long. I went through the people to see if there was anything I could do. Suddenly I saw the man from the pub a week ago lying on the stairs of the hospital. I rushed over to him. He was still alive but there was a big wound on his stomach._

"_Marcel! Come here, quick," I screamed for Marcel. He ran over to me, thinking I was wounded, but as he saw me, unharmed, he was relieved. "Marcel, please, you need to save him," I told him and he looked at me._

"_Why?"_

"_Marcel, just do it please. I know he's going to be a good friend to you," I told him and he believed me. It was true, just some days ago I had another vision that showed this man and Marcel becoming good friends. I made room for Marcel so he could heal him. Marcel gave him his blood but it was too late, the man had died. I just hoped, that the blood would bring him back to life. Because although my vision had shown it to me, it could always change, for the future was never a certain thing. "Let's take him with us," I said to Marcel and we walked off._

In the time the memory had gone through my mind the conversation above me had continued.

I heard Marcel laugh. "Oh, he's a smuck, but he lets us do our thing on exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals," there was a short silence, before Marcel continued. "Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

So Marcel had Elijah? That was some news. An apparently, Klaus had handed Elijah to Marcel. But why was still a miracle to me. I mean, why would Klaus do it? I knew he was a cold-hearted bastard but I never though the would to something like that.

Now that I was up I couldn't go to bed again so I decided I would go into the town. I needed to buy some herbs anyway, so I took the opportunity and took a nice walk. When I came into the voodoo shop Katie stood behind the counter.

"Hey, Katie," I greeted her.

"Hey, Armida. How can I help you?"

"I just want to look around at first," I told her and smiled. She nodded and I walked around the shop. She had the most amazing item here and I liked it here. Suddenly the door opened and I saw Rebekah and Sophie walking in. As she heard the door bell Katie emerged from a back room with a box and smiled when she saw Sophie.

"Hey, Soph."

"Hey, Katie," Sophie says.

Rebekah walked over to a stand and looked at a necklace.

"That's filled with marigold – great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you!" Katie told Rebekah.

"I seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know...wolfsbane, perhaps?" What would Rebekah need wolfsbane for?

Katie was slightly confused. "Wolfesbane? Why would you want that?" All of a sudden Rebekah sped over to Katie and held her off the ground in a choke-hold.

"Please, do not play dumb on me," Rebekah said as she picked her up and slammed her flat onto her back on a table.

"Rebekah, that's enough," I stepped out from behind one of the stands.

"Annie? Go, this is none of your business," Rebekah said to me.

"Oh, but it is. Let her go, Rebekah," I demanded and as nothing happened I pulled Rebekah away from Sophie with my magic. "So, what is this about?"

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all," Katie looked at me with a horrified look.

"Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly," Rebekah said and wanted to go to Katie once again but I intervened again, before anything could happen.

"Answer the question, Katie. Please."

Katie sighed. "Yes I told someone, but you don't understand. I – I love him."

"Okay, there you have your answer. You can go now," I turned over to Rebekah but she didn't look so satisfied.

"But who is this vampire Romeo?"

I'm going to tell you, once you are out of this shop and leaving Katie alone."

"Okay," Rebekah walked out and I followed her. "So?"

"It's Thierry. But if you think about doing anything to him, then, although I love you with all my heart, Rebekah, I'm going to make sure you end up in one of those coffins again," I said and walked away.

Thierry was my best friend, I couldn't let anything happen to him.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Klaus and Josh were still in the cellar in the Mikaelson Mansion, where Klaus pulled the pitchfork out of Max's abdomen and handed it to Josh.

"Be quick about it. I have and army to build, and one compelled minion does not make an army," Klaus said to him just before his pone rang.

"Well," he answered it.

"You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?" Rebekah wanted to know.

Klaus smiled. "Oh, do tell!"

"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?"

"Right-hand-man type, favours silly caps?" He sounded pleased.

"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy," Rebekah told her brother.

"Well, that means he just unwillingly became the key to our entire plan," Klaus said, but Rebekah warned him.

"I would be careful about him, Armida said to me and I quote 'If you think about doing anything to him, I'm going to make sure you end up in one of those coffins again'. And if I were you, I wouldn't mess with her."

"Oh, don't worry, I will take care of our little witch," Klaus reassured her and hung up.

**Armida's P.O.V**

I was still full of anger and worry that anything would happen to Thierry. I decided to take the things in my own hands and that I would tell Klaus that he was not to touch Thierry or any of the witches again. Then, although I didn't like the witches very much I would still protect them.

As I came to the mansion I saw Hayley standing in front of a door, obviously eavesdropping. I walked to her as silent as I could and she smiled at me as she signed me to be silent. I nodded as I heard Sophie talking.

"Are you out of your mind? No way."

"It's very simple – We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah told her. So that was, what it was about. But I knew Sophie wouldn't agree to that. She was way too much afraid of Marcel.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed," Sophie said.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal – Marcel's secret weapon, they way he knows when a witch is using magic..." That was enough I had to do something so I opened the door and walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I wanted to know, although I knew it already, but they weren't to know.

But before anyone answered me Klaus took my arm and sped me out of the room and upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

"What do you want here?" He asked me angrily after he had let go of my arm.

"I just want to make clear, that you are not to go near Thierry or any of the witches," I said.

"Oh, really? And how are you going to prevent that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me, Niklaus. You know I can rip you to pieces with just a blink of my eyes," I threatened but he didn't look very impressed.

"Oh? Then why didn't you do it all those years ago, when you were so angry with me?"

He was a fool to speak of that topic. Klaus knew very well that my powers weren't fully established by that time.

"You know why," I answered silently.

"Listen, I was a fool to do that," I couldn't believe what I heard. Did he just apologized to me?

"You know, that's not going to change anything," I wished I could forgive him, but it was hard. Although I was still in love with him I wouldn't know how to forgive him what he had done. "I just ask you to stay away from Thierry and the witches."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," and before I knew it everything around me became black.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Klaus laid Armida on the bed and looked at her.

"I wish I didn't have to do that, but you would mess up my plans and I cant' let that happen," he said and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

After he came down he went to Rebekah and Sophie to see, that Sophie had already left.

"Where is the witch?"

"Don't worry, she agreed to do it," Rebekah told him and one could see the relief on Klaus' face if they looked closely.

Music filled the courtyard. It was Thierry playing the trumpet. Various vampires milled around in preparation for the party. Klaus and Marcel stood nearby and watched as the talked.

"You're right. He's good," Klaus complimented Thierry.

"Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he lover her, but I don't know," Marcel said.

"Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with the enemy, and you don't care," Klaus asked sceptically.

"Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He males his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out . A vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up."

"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap," Klaus manipulated Marcel into doing the exact thing he wanted him to do.

Marcel seemed as though he never had considered it. "Well, maybe I'll send a little message," he stood up and shouted over to the other vampires. "Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty," then he turned to Klaus again. "Do you have any idea, where Armida might be? I can' find her."

"I have no idea. But if I see her, I will tell you," Klaus said with a false smile. He wouldn't set Armida free, until everything was through.

Klaus was back at the mansion and was perusing some papers when he heard a knock from upstairs. He sighed, he knew exactly what it was. Armida had woken up. He went upstairs and opened the door, Armida stood behind.

**Armida's P.O.V**

I had woken up in the bedroom Klaus had dragged me in. I didn't remember why I was asleep but I was sure it was Klaus' doing. So I tried to open the door but it wouldn't move a bit. I tried it with magic but I wouldn't work. I decided to just knock, maybe someone would hear me. And the moment the door opened I was reliefed until I saw Klaus standing there and smirking.

"What did you do?" I wanted to know.

"I don't know what you mean," the smirk never left his face.

"I can't do magic."

"Oh, yes, about that. I had a witch preparing the room just for you. So be sure, you won't be coming out of here until I'm through with my plan. Someone will bring you something to eat," he said, left and closed the door behind him.

I ran after him and tried to open the door once again. I banged against the door and screamed for Klaus but nothing happened.

It was late evening by now. I hadn't touched any of the food that was brought, because I didn't trust Klaus.

After some time in which I had sat on the bed and just thought about what Klaus would do, the door opened. I wondered what it was about but I did not hesitate a second to run out of the room I have been trapped in for some hours. I walked downstairs carefully so nobody would see me but actually no one was there to see me. When I was outside of the mansion and some miles away I searched for my phone in all of my pockets but I couldn't find it which meant that Klaus had taken it. So I had no chance of calling anyone to pick me up.

After I had arrived in the city once again I walked straight home. I needed to know that everyone was okay. I saw Marcel standing on the balcony and rushed over to him.

"Oh my god, Marcel, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"What's the matter with you? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? And where have you been?" He asked me.

"Klaus held me captive in one of the rooms at the mansion. He had it enchanted so I couldn't use my magic. I didn't know what he would do, but I'm glad you're okay. Now I'm just gonna look after Thierry and then I'm going to bed," I just wanted to walk away when Marcel grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Listen, about Thierry..."

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I had no other choice. He betrayed me... and I..."

"Marcel, what did you do?" I demanded.

"He's in the garden," Marcel answered silently.

"What?" I screamed and pulled my arm out of his grip. "How could you? He is your best friend and mine too!"

"Annie, please you need to understand..."

"No I don't want to understand," tears began to form in my eyes. "I don't want you to talk to me ever again," I spat and stormed of. I knew I couldn't free Thierry. Davina had a spell over the garden that just Marcel and some of his people could enter. And I wasn't one of those people.

I also knew exactly whose fault all of this was. Klaus'.

I wasn't able to do anything now. I had to think about a plan.  
I would get Elijah back.  
I would get Thierry back.  
I would get my revenge on Klaus.

And I would do whatever it took to accomplish these things.


End file.
